The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. For example, the semiconductor industry has sought to decrease the size of memory cells. One strategy that has been employed includes the use of multiple gate transistors, including fin field effect transistors (FinFETs).